kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Dillon
Aiden Dillon, or more known as just Dillon, was a female Blue Inquisitor. She was one of the four leaders of the Blue Inquistion until recent. She no longer is in the inquisition and goes under the name Oliver. 'Character' Dillon's personality is constantly changing as of recent events, though one thing stayed the same. She is rather pessimistic, often thinking about the worst possible scenarios. She tries to be serious, but finds herself unable to speak to anybody and quite nervous. The previous inquisitor isn't sure how to act and often just stays locked up in her place. She thinks to herself a lot and ends up in a rather depressed state. She generally is just very anxious recently. 'Appearance' Dillon's skin is tanned and her previously long hair become short, though still is dark auburn. It was orange for a while, but the thing keeping it that way seemed to have worn off. She wears a long brown coat with a hood which she normally has up. Her brown eyes no longer have glasses covering them. Dillon has a blue scrunchie she wears around her wrist with light cow spots. She wears a long yellowish shirt with a red cloth around her waist. Under this she wears dark blue pants and brown boots. 'Biography' Dillon and her family were captured by orcs around the age of 13. She doesn't know what happened to the others, but Dillon was to be sold as a slave. Dillon was sold into a family which mostly consisted of mages. While she wasn't beaten, they still obviously did not have too much love for the girl and still treated her like garbage. She was a slave, a servant. Then the Inquisitors killed her family, and she had nowhere to go. They recruited her as she did not know any magic, then she was raised and trained to be an Inquisitor. 'Fighting Style' Dillon stays in the shadows, careful and keeping an eye on her opponents. She waits for the perfect moment then strikes. She often is seen using her hands as she has good reflexes and agility is good in hand to-hand-combat. She also often uses daggers, and rarely bows. She is rather good at daggers and hand-to-hand while her bow skills lack (though she is not horrible). She is awful at using swords, axes, and most other weapons that require brute strength. She likes to take advantage of the tools given to her by her group, such as smoke bombs, poisons, darts, and other various objects. 'Relationships' Blue Inquisition - Although she cared a lot for the inquisition she no longer loves them as much as she did. She feels they've gotten corrupt. Because of recent events she no longer is in it and worries that they will attempt to hunt her down. John Titor - She loves him but she is a stupid person and doesn't actually tell him that, though it's pretty obvious. Vic & Strider - She dislikes the two of them a lot. Lathalius Faelyn - Dillon is thankful for him, but also is upset by him quite a lot. She is thankful he didn't just kill her and was looking out for her. However, she is upset by the fact he brought her away from the inquisition. She also might of preferred to been killed. Andew - Adopted son, cares a lot about him despite knowing him for such little amount of time. Kyndig - Dillon doesn't know much about him other then that he killed Chelle and stabbed Andrew in the throat. Despite knowing only that about him really, she should probably try and attack him if she saw him. 'Recent Events' *Dillon has raised to the rank of a leader. *She is a criminal in Solaris. *Dillon got captured by Lathalius Faelyn and taken out of the island during his escape. Since then she hasn't contacted any of the inquistion and been doing her best to try and live a normal life.